Alice Mutant Sacrifice
by Jackeline762
Summary: Basado en la canción de vocaloid: Alice Human Sacrifice En una noche de halloween sin electricidad, April cuenta una historia de terror que quizás no sea del todo falsa...
1. El comienzo de la Historia

**Hoooooooola! Se que no estamos en halloween, pero nno podía esperar hasta octubre para subir esta historia**

**Así que sin mas, disfruten:**

**.**

¿Que no hay nada para ver?- Se preguntaba Raphael mientras cambiaba canales con el control remoto

-Nunca lo habrá nada si cambias los canales ta rápido- Le respondió Leonardo sentándose a su lado con un envase lleno de palomitas

-Es la tercera vez que los paso. Ya sé que hay en cada uno

Leonardo prefirió ignorar el comentario de su hermano para no iniciar otra pelea, y después de unos segundos llegó Donatello, sentándose al lado del de banda azul

-¿Ya vienen?- Le preguntó este, a lo que Donatello le respondió

-April ya viene

-¿Y Casey?- Preguntó Raphael todavía cambiando los canales

-Ahh... No tengo su número- Les mintió el genio

-Donnie- Le reprochó Leonardo viéndolo seriamente

Suspiro -Bien lo llamaré- Se levanta y se aleja para sacar su T-phone y marcar el número del otro humano, cuando de pronto se escuchó un...

*KABOOM*

Se escucho una gran explosion y los tres que se encontraban en la sala corrieron directo a la cocina, donde se había escuchado la explosión y donde salía humo. Al entrar encontraron a un Michelangelo en el piso con toda la cara negra, y a su lado estaba el microondas hecho añicos y también todo negro.

-¿Que hiciste ahora?- Pregunto Raphael -¿Sabes que? mejor no quiero saberlo, voy a seguir buscando alguna película

-Yo si quiero saber. Cuando me fui, estabas haciendo palomitas ¿Como te las arreglastes para explotar el microondas?- Pregunto autoritariamente Leonardo, mientras que Donatello ayudaba a Michelangelo a levantarse

-Pues...- Empezó a pensar en alguna excusa

-La verdad- Reclamó Leonardo

Michelangelo suspiro -Accidentalmente deje una cuchara dentro del microondas y al encenderlo explotó y- Levanto del suelo lo que parecía un pedazo de metal deformado -Se derritió...-

Leo solo puso se palmeó la cara haciendo la típica Facepalm para después preguntarle a Donnie

-¿Crees que la puedas volver a reparar?-

-No estoy seguro Leo, el interior esta muy dañado- Le respondió el genio tomando del piso el objeto, y revisándolo

-Mikey, cuando Donnie lo reparo la primera vez, te advertimos que si lo volvías a hacer el microondas de dañaría para siempre...- Y antes de que Leonardo comenzara un sermón como los de Splinter, llegaron los dos humanos

-Hola chicos- Los que se encontraban en la cocina salieron para saludar a April y Casey, este ultimo no lo habían llamado pero April si lo hizo

-Hola- Respondieron las tres tortugas

-¿Y que película veremos?

Ese día era 31 de octubre, es decir, halloween. Las tortugas ya conocían la festividad gracias a los especiales de televisión y lo que les contaban April y Casey, y pensaron en dos opciones para cuando llegara ese día:

1- Salir a la superficie y decir que estaban disfrazados

2- Quedarse en la alcantarilla viendo todos juntos, alguna película de terror

Creo que es obvio la opción que eligieron ellos, pero había un detalle, un diminuto detallito llamado: Splinter, el cual no los dejo salir, y ellos no se atrevían a desobedecerlo después de lo que paso la ultima vez que se escaparon...

Randori

Así que escogieron la segunda opción, la cual si acepto Splinter y los dejo faltar al patrujalle nocturno por esa noche

-Rapha no encuentra todavía una película en el televisor, y gracias a- Dice Leonardo mirando "disimuladamente" a Michelangelo -Alguien, todas las que teníamos en CD se mojaron-

-No fue mi culpa-

-Claro que no Mikey, claro que no-Pronuncio sarcásticamente Donatello mientras regresaba junto con Leonardo a la cocina para limpiar el desorden que provocó la explosión, y sin opción alguna, Michelangelo también los siguió, mientras que los dos humanos se encaminaron a la sala para sentarse con Raphael y ver los canales

Ya después de unos minutos algo genial pasó (nótese el sarcasmo):

Se fue la luz

Eso significaba que no podían seguir buscando películas en el televisor, por lo tanto las tres tortugas que se encontraban en la cocina dejaron de limpiar ¿como iban a limpiar sin luz? y buscaron, como pudieron, unas cuantas velas, las prendieron y fueron a la sala para encontrarse a la cuarta tortugas y los dos invitados en los puff

-Mikey, ya sueltame- El menor le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, y cuando se fue la luz se aferro como koala, a lo que tenia mas cerca y ese algo era Donatello

Mikey obedeció y se separó de su agarre, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando volvió a abrazarlo muy asustado

-No quiero- Le respondió a su hermano de morado

-Donnie, repara la luz- Dojo Raphael tratando a su hermano como una especie de mayordomo

-Eso no depende de mi Rapha, debe algún problema en la superficie

-¿Y ahora que haremos sin televisor?- Preguntó Raphael

-¿Esperar a que regrese?

-¿Y que hacemos mientras esperamos, Casey?

-¿Saben? podríamos contar historias de terror

-No lo dices en serio ¿verdad April?

-Dejala Raph, no es tan mala idea

-Y tu como siempre la defiendes ¿no cerebrito?

-No la defiendo, solo digo que-

-No la defiendo...- Empezó a burlarse a Raphael con voz chillona

-Mejor contemos una historia antes de que se empiecen a pelear- Dijo Leonardo sentándose en el sillón junto a Raphael, mientras que Donatello y Michelangelo (este ultimo todavía abrazado a el primero) se sentaron el piso con Casey

-Yyyyy... ¿Quien empieza?- Pregunto Casey

-¿Por que no tu April, ya que tuviste la idea?- Le pregunto Donatello a la pelirroja, tratándose de soltarse de Mikey

-Bien pero no me sé ninguna historia de terror

-Entonces inventa una- Le sugirió Leonardo

April quedó pensando unos segundos hasta recordó una vieja historia que escuchó alguna vez

-Ya sé. Esta historia me la contó mi tía cuando era pequeña, no la recuerdo muy bien pero lo intentaré...Había una vez, un pequeño sueño-

-¿Como se llama?- La interrumpió Michelangelo

-¿Como se llama qué, Mikey?

-La historia

-Pues...Nosé, cuando termine tu lo pones el nombre

-¡Si!- Dijo feliz Michelangelo

-Bien, entonces...

_Había una vez un pequeño sueño, nadie sabia quien lo había creado..._

_-No quiero desaparecer¿Como hago que la gente me sueñe?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo el pequeño sueño, que al ser tan pequeño en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer, pero sabia que si la gente lo soñaba con mas frecuencia, el crecería y no iba a desaparecer..._

_Aunque la primera y ultima vez que alguien lo había soñado fue hace muchísimos años. una niña rubia de nombre Alicia fue la primera y ultima persona que lo sonó, y desde ese entonces nisiquira la niña, seguramente ya adulta, lo ha vuelto ha soñar_

_-Ya sé. Voy a traer a mucha gente y ellos crearan mi mundo...- Se dijoconvencido y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia..._

**Gracias por leer! Este fue algo así como el prólogo o introducción o le quieras decir, dentro de un rato subo el primer chapter**

**Bye!**


	2. El Primer Alicia

_La primera Alicia... Fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que soñó con el pequeño sueño..._

_La primera Alicia era una tortuga mutante de gran fuerza y mal genio, acompañado de un gran espíritu de pelea. El era unos de los tantos asesinos que existían en la época..._

_-Malditos lamebotas_

_Esta Alicia, como cualquier asesino, se encontraba huyendo tras un exitoso robo de una fortuna y el asesinato de una de las figuras mas importantes de aquella época. El problema era que no le había robado a cualquier vendedor que hay en las calles, el le había quitado una fortuna a el Rey, al cual asesinó a sangre fría en un momento de distracción por parte de los soldados reales y por tal acto, los soldados lo comenzaron a perseguir._

_Suerte para esta Alicia, a el cual llamaremos Raphael, que tenía una gran destreza con las armas, en especial con los Sais, gracias a años de experiencia asesinando a suelo, algo así como un sicario, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de un sicario era que el solía secuestrar a mutantes de altos estándares sociales, para cobrar una recompensa, y si no le daban el dinero, el mutante secuestrado moría, y si le daban el dinero igual moría, por el simple placer de saber que tenia el control sobre la vida de alguien... El lo describía como "Sentirse Dios, al tener que decidir quien moría y quien vivía" Aunque para Raphael todo el mundo moría, dejando tras de sí un camino rojo carmesí..._

_Como en cada robo y/o asesinato, siempre usaba los Sais, y este caso no fue la excepción y le fueron muy útiles al derribar a los primeros soldados reales pero estos no eran cinco o cuatro que iban detrás de el, cuando lograba apuñalar a uno, aparecían como diez mas para reemplazarlo, así que se rindió y empredió la huida con todo el botín en una bolsa negra que llevaba en la espalda..._

_-Maldita sea ¿Donde demonios me escondo?- Miraba para todos lados a la vez que saltaba y esquivaba cada flechazo u obstáculo de los soldados, lo cual era impresionante con la agilidad que lo hacia, y aparte de esquivar las armas, también recogía las que podía, solo para que cuando hiciera un próximo robo, como era el de quitarle gran fortuna al Rey, no estuviera armado solo con un par de Sais..._

_Seguía saltando, esquivando y recogiendo, recibiendo golpes y cortadas de menor importancia, hasta que logró divisar a lo lejos una especie de bosque_

_-Algo es algo- Se dijo y aceleró la carrera hasta aquel bosque, no era la mejor opción pero era mejor que nada..._

_Al venir de familia campesina, ya estaba mas que enterado de que la gente suele perderse en el bosque, ya que todos los árboles (o la gran mayoría) eran idénticos a simple vista, y bueno después de mucho rato sentado en el suelo cubierto de césped, recuperando el aliento y limpiando lo mas que podía sus heridas, las cuales no eran tan 'de menor importancia' como creía, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba mareado, pero de alguna forma logro recuperarse, dejo de sentir el mareo y se levantó, sacó una de sus armas con una mano mientras que con la otra cargaba la bolsa negra llena de dinero, y así comenzó a caminar, buscando alguna salida lejos del reino..._

_Pero no era tan sencillo como lo había imaginado, después de varias horas de solo caminar en círculo sin darse cuenta, y después de haber destruido tantos árboles gracias al enojo por haber perdido tiempo caminando en vano, quedo totalmente agotado._

_Mientras apuñalaba a otro pobre árbol, escuchó un ruido destrás suyo, rápidamente se volteo y con ambos Sais en manos, agudizó su sentido auditivo, estando alerta de cualquier movimiento de su alrededor..._

_Lo escuchó._

_-¡Muestrate, cobarde!- El ruido eran como pisadas, como si alguien estuviera corriendo sobre la grama_

_Volvió a escucharlo._

_Esta vez las pisadas estaban acompañadas de risas, como de un niño_

_-¿Hola?- Se relajo al pensar que quizás era un niño que se encontraba perdido. Podrá ser lo mas sanguinario y sociópata que quiera, pero nunca ha sido capaz de hacerle algún mal a un niño... Le es sencillamente imposible._

_Avanzo unos cuantos pasos y se asomó por detrás de un arbusto y escuchó claramente como gritaron en voz baja_

_-¡Cuidado!- dirijio la mirada a donde creía haber escuchado eso, y solo alcanzo a ver dos figuras alejándose, acompañados con el sonido de las pisadas sobre césped y unas cuantas risas más... Se volteo para cuidar su botín y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la bolsa manchada de sangre, se acerco y noto que al lado había un camino de hojas manchadas del mismo liquido..._

_Lo curioso era que esas hojas parecían formar un extraño camino hacia algún lugar que supone fue el mismo en el se alejaron las dos figuras._

_Se mira las manos y nota que están un poco manchadas de sangre, pero... Es imposible que pudiera haber manchado la bolsa con tanta sangre, el Rey no tenia tanta, aparte de nisiquiera era del mismo color_

_El Rey era una foca mutante, por lo tanto su sangre era de color mucho mas oscuro que el rojo carmesí que había en la bolsa_

_-Entonces esos niños son asesinos- Eso supuso y se llevo la bolsa a la espalda y comenzó a caminar sobre las hojas rojas_

_-Haré el mejor negocio- formo una sonrisa ladeada al pensar que podía manipular a los que creyó eran niños, solo por las risas._

_Además de ser quizás uno de los mas jóvenes asesinos del reino, ya que estaba casi en sus 16 años, también solía ser un estafador y cuando era mas joven, manipulaba a los que eran menores que el... Al ser hijo único y teniendo un padre enfermo de gravedad en aquel entonces, el debía trabajar para llevar el pan a la mesa, así que ponía a trabajar a los demás , y a medida que fue creciendo y después de la muerte de su padre, y posterior muerte de su madre, llegó al a otro reinado conocido como Freleay, que es el que nos encontramos en estos momentos..._

_La mente de Raphael ya estaba algo deteriorada, en el sentido de que desde que nació siempre a torturado a la gente, a los animales y todo aquello que tenga sangre, la cual, una vez terminado de torturar o matar, ya sea un animal o una persona, solía guardar la sangre en envases de plástico..._

_Ya cuando cumplió 14, dejo de almacenar la sangre de sus víctimas, pero desarrolló un enfermo gusto por "cortar" a la gente... Ya verán de que hablo..._

_Se dio cuenta de la ventaja que tenían algunos químicos como el cloroformo y otros adormecientes y anestecias, para que su víctima no gritara o tratara de escapar cuando Raphael se dedicaba a clavar una Sais en la piel del mutante, haciendo largas lineas o espirales... Como si estuviera dibujando, también cortada pedacitos de la persona, cuando esta estaba adormecida, y cuando despertaba hacia lo mismo de siempre: apuñalarle el pecho, cerca del corazón, y dejarlo desangrándose en el piso, mientras el se alejaba a paso tranquilo con una sonrisa ladeada..._

_En resumen, su mente esta tan torcida que su imaginación logro crear un sueño igual o mas psicótico que él..._

_._

_._

_._

_Nuestra Alicia ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos siguiendo el camino carmesí, ya se estaba hartando pero en un momento todos los árboles y plantas comenzaron a perder vida de una manera sobrenatural, hasta el punto de solo quedar cenizas de lo que fueron, y con cada metro que avanzaba, las cenizas eran arrasadas por el viento que soplaba, dejando un visible y abandonado cementerio, que se encontraba algo lejos de donde estaba Raphael, pero aun así logro verlo y decidirse que después de encontrar a los niños, pasaría por ahí...Solo por curiosidad._

_-¿Eh?- Mientras veía el cementerio, sintió algo en su tobillo y al voltearse..._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Empezó a atacar al ser o la cosa que le había agarrado, y una vez que se libró, salió corriendo, adentrándose aún más en el camino_

_-¿Un zombie?- Se pregunto así mismo mientras caminaba, ahora con paso mas apurado rogando al cielo no encontrarse denuevo con esa cosa, se vio las manos, aun manchadas de sangre pero con una diferencia... En su manos derecha en la parte posterior, tenia un símbolo en color rojo, era el símbolo de pica, como el de las cartas..._

_Solo lo ignoró, pensando en limpiárselo cuando encontrara un lugar donde quedarse._

_Volvió a ver hacia el cementerio, distrayéndose completamente del camino, pero sin dejar de seguirlo, y en un momento, giro su vista al frente... Topándose con las miradas de..._

_-¡ZOMBIES!- Empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario, pero no logró llegar muy lejos, puesto que las cosas lo tomaron de lo pies, lo cual causó que cayera y que fuera arrastrado aun más adentro del bosque y del camino._

_Forcejeaba como podía, pataleaba y se aferraba a cualquier cosa, ya sea a la grama o a los muy marchitos árboles..._

_Las armas que tenia no le fueron de mucha ayuda, al estar en el suelo y siendo arrastrado, no podía golpear a la cabeza de esas cosas y al golpear a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo no pasaba nada, nada de nada. Parecía como si no lo hubiera sentido_

_Así que solo siguió pataleando y sujetándose de cualquier cosa, hasta que vio uno de los tantos rostros de esos seres y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quien era_

_-¿Madre...?_

_Esta, como respuesta, solo halo con fuerza una de sus piernas y de pronto Raphael comenzó a reconocer a los demás seres que lo jalaban con fuerza descomunal y que tenían un aspecto demacrado y lúgubre_

_-... Ay no_

_Esas cosas, antes eran mutantes, mutantes que el había tomado de rehén para cobrar dinero, mutantes que había secuestrado para poder cortarlos en pedazos... Todas y cada una de esas cosas, en algún momento, habían sido sus víctimas, incluyendo a su propia madre..._

_Se pensó que la muerte de esta había sido por suicidio causado por ahorcamiento con una soga, o al memos eso fue lo que Raphael les hizo pensar a los demás, acomodando la escena como un suicidio con soga envés de una asfixia con una almohada en la cara, cortándole la respiración..._

_-¡NO!_

_El viejo árbol empezó a ceder ante los jalones y Raphael fue arrastrado con mas fuerza hacia la oscuridad de aquel bosque, de aquel camino cubierto de sangre... Comprendió en ese momento que esa sangre era de sus víctimas... Incluyendo la del Rey, el cual fue el primero en decir una de las oraciones mas escalofriantes que el quelonio pudo haber oído en toda su corta vida:_

_-...Ahora serás uno de los nuestros..._

_Y preguntándose, quienes eran los "niños" que había visto, la vista se le empezó a nublar y no vio mas que negro..._

_Fue castigado por sus pecados, y nunca se le volvió a ver..._

_Y así termina la vida de La Primera Alicia, pero no la última..._

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Recuerden decirme que tal les pareció :3 y si quieren que lo siga**_

_**Bye**_


	3. El Segundo Alicia

_**Hola!**  
_

_**Bien, dije que actualuzaría "Vainilla y Canela" y "Siempre" y en cambio subo otra historia ("Invisible") y actualizo esta...Consejo: Nunca crean lo que digo**_

_**Pero Buaaaaaano, espero disfruten este chapter y haber hecho a este Alicia muy demente:**_

-¿Primera Alicia? ¿Que es esto? disney?- Pregunta quitándole a Leonardo la vela que tenía este para alumbrarse

-Pues se parece mucho a ti, Rapha- Le responde Leonardo quitándole la vela

-Tu callate bobonardo, esa niña es lo menos parecido a mí

-Enrealidad era hombre

-¿Y por que le pones Alicia a un hombre?

-Ahhh...¿Chicos donde esta Mikey?- Pregunta Donatello viendo a los lados, alumbrándose con su vela

-¿No estaba pegado a ti?- Le devuelve la pregunta Raphael quitándole otra vez la vela a Leonardo

-En algún momento logré que se separa y no supe mas de él

Y antes de pensar siquiera en donde podría estar, se escucha un

-¡Achú!

Todos se miran entre ellos

-¿Quién fue?

Y antes de que alguien responda, se vuelve a escuchar otro estornudo

-¡Achú!

-Creo que viene de detrás del sofá- Raphael se voltea y alumbra con la vela de su hermano a lo que hay detrás, para encontrarse con Michelangelo hecho un ovillo y estornudando

Sin dudarlo, Raph lo toma del sobrante de su bañada a y lo hala para que se levante, pero Michelangelo se resiste

-¡No quiero que me mate!

-Nadie te va a matar enano...aunque provoca hacerlo- Esto ultimo lo susurra

-Tranquilo Mikey, no es real- April interna tranquilizarlo

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que es solo un cuento

-¿Estas segura?- April solo asiente con la cabeza y Mikey vuelve a su asiento en el piso al lado de Donatello, esta temblando muy dramáticamente

-Bien...¿En que me quedé?

-Los zombies se comieron a Alicia

-Ah sí... Entonces viene la Segunda Alicia- Al decir las dos ultimas palabras, Michelangelo no evitó abrazarse otra vez a Donatello, mientras este daba un suspiro resignado

_Segunda Alicia..._

_Una pareja de mapaches, anciana, llamó a la policía, tras oír lo que parecía ser un desgarrador grito cerca de su cabaña en el bosque..._

_Reporte de la policía: _

_Fue hallado un cuerpo sin vida, en la profundidad del bosque cercano al pueblo que, se cree, vivía el sujeto el cual parece ser un joven de no más de quince o dieciséis años. Se desconoce su identidad._

_La pareja que llamó, alega que se escuchó un melodioso canto, proveniente de algún lugar desconocido, despues hubo una risa que describen como "maniática, enloquecedora, y de alguna forma, 'cantada' " y segundos despues escucharon el estremecedo grito de agonía, en efecto, el joven tenía en una mano, una espada katana y una una cortada muy profunda en el cuello. Durante las investigaciones se confirmó que había sido suicidio premeditado..._

_Fin del reporte de la policía_

_La foto del adolescente fue pegada en todas partes, paredes árboles, puertas, carteles, etc. El sheriff del pueblo estaba atento a cualquier llamada o aparición, de algún familiar o amigo reconociendo al chico, pero nada, nadie sabía nada, de lo único que se tenía información era del gusto enfermizo, ya sea un fetiche o una obsesión psicótica hacia el color azul, puesto que el chico tortuga vestía completamente de azul, azul rey, incluso tenia la cara pintada con varios tonos azules y en sus manos sostenía una espada pintada vagamente del mismo color, al igual que unas tres rosas pintadas de igual forma y con el mismo tono, a excepción de los pétalos:_

_La primera rosa, tenia los pétalos pintados vagamente de color rojo, rojo carmesí..._

_La segunda rosa, tenia los pétalos pintados, de naranja, naranja como la fruta_

_La tercera rosa, tenía los pétalos pintados de forma muy vaga, tenía los pétalos de color amarillo, amarillo canario de un lado, y del otro lado, los tenia morados, como la mora..._

_En un pueblo igual de cercano al bosque, que el de nuestra anterior Alicia, se encuentra la segunda, esta era otra tortuga mutante, de edad muy similar a la anterior_

_Lo llamaban Leonardo (su apellido era desconocido), el cual poseía un don en cuanto a las habilidades con su par de espadas katanas, aunque no es eso por lo que era reconocido..._

_Antes de la muerte, del extraño comportamiento, de levantar sospechas y del egocentrismo, los mas cercanos a el, afirmaban que tenía una hermosa voz para el canto. Afirmaban una y otra vez que podía cantar notas casi imposibles, ya sean muy agudas o muy graves_

_Se decía que lo había heredado de algún miembro de su familia, se cree que fue de su padre pero nadie sabe nisiquiera quien era su familia, no se sabia absolutamente nada de su pasado a excepción de un accidente en que estuvo muerto mas de cinco minutos_

_De seguro piensan: "¿Como alguien puede morir por cinco minutos? ¿Es zombie o qué?"_

_Pues la verdad es que en aquella época, si bien no existían las medicinas o inyecciones ni nada totalmente higiénico, si existía la vieja y a veces asquerosa respiración boca a boca, se dice que en el misterioso accidente de Leonardo, a este le dejo de llegar aire al cerebro y como fueron cinco minutos obviamente ya estaba muerto..._

_Pero la respiración boca a boca de parte de su en aquel entonces, novia, lo revivió..._

_...Pero el problema recae en que el cerebro normalmente sufre daños irreparables cuando le deja de llegar oxígeno, y ,mientras mas tiempo, mas irreversibles se vuelven los daños. En este caso, los cinco minutos fueron mas que suficiente para dejar de funcionar normalmente, y eso nos lleva al comienzo del extraño comportamiento_

_Sus mas cercanos decían que actuaba normalmente, como cualquier otro mutante, pero había ciertas conversaciones en las que actuaba extraño, porque se mostraba muy ansioso o muy nervioso, otras en la que estaba exageradamente sonriente hasta que llegaba a reír y otras en las se la pasaba preguntándoles cosas muy raras, como ejemplo seria la que mas preguntaba:_

_-¿A que crees que sepa tu carne?_

_Siempre los decía de la manera mas inocente que podía, viendo a otra cosa que no sea la vista del mutante con quien hablaba, algo curioso era que el objeto siempre era de color azul_

_Pero ante la respuesta, el amigo solo se reía, suponiendo que era una broma..._

_También había veces en las que, estando en cualquier sitio público, lleno de bastante gente, Leonardo se quedaba viendo a alguien y cuando ese mutante se volteaba por sentirse observado, Leonardo solo le sonreía pero no dejaba de verlo, no se sabía porque hacia esto, hasta que un día uno de los mutantes observados se harto, y fue donde el chico a confrontarlo y preguntarle porque lo miraba:_

_-Solo quiero saber que tan gruesa es tu carne- Respondía con una sonrisa marca Colgate, y sus ojos azul oscuros viendo en algún punto perdido del espacio. Y cuando este preguntaba para que quería saber eso, la Alicia le respondía:_

_-Para poder comprar suficientes baldes de pintura azul- Y luego saca de quien sabe donde, un saquito lleno de dinero mientras dice_

_-Gracias por ayudarme a saber, sé que no tendrás tiempo para gastarlo todo..._

_Pero el mutante no escucha la frase y solo toma el saquito, para alejarse, mientras el amigo solo se queda confundido y le hace otra pregunta a Leonardo_

_-Ahhh...¿Por que le diste dinero?_

_-Porque la comida se paga- Obviamente eso solo confundió mas -Pero tranquilo, ya lo voy a recuperar, de hecho, esta tarde lo tendré todo de vuelta, para comprar mas comida_

_También había ocasiones en las que se ponía a cantar sin sentido, hacia sonidos muy agudos y repentinamente pasaba a sonidos muy graves, cantaba muy alto y repentinamente pasaba a cantar en un susurro, cantaba muy rápido y repentinamente pasaba a cantar muy despacio, **(N/****A: Si quieren saber o menos como seria cantar así, vayan a yojrube y pongan 'Crazy Clones vocaloid') ****  
**_

_pero extrañamente, toda la melodía era hermosa..._

_Y después del extraño comportamiento, comenzaron las sospechas, las cuales nunca fueron confirmadas pero uno nunca sabe..._

_Cuando Leonardo se ponía a observar a alguien más, y pasaba todo lo anterior, a la mañana siguiente podías ver fotos por todas partes del mutante que había observado, mientras que a el lo veían con unas cuantas manchas de sangre en la cara o la ropa_

_-¿Y esa sangre? ¿Que te pasó?_

_-Esto no es sangre, solo es pintura azul... busque mi comida..._

_Con esto, nadie quería hablar mas del tema, lo tomaban como un mal chiste y sabían que nunca les diría la verdad, así que solo sacaban sus propias conclusiones_

_Sucedía también, que cuando su en aquel entonces, novia Karai, paseaba con él por el pueblo, muchas veces terminaban discutiendo por el color de las cosas...Si así es, discutían por el color de los árboles, plantas, arbustos etc y demás cosas por el estilo_

_Karai no sabía si le hacia una broma, o era en serio cuando Leonardo decía_

_-Mira que azul tan lindo tiene ese girasol_

_-Ahhm...Leo, eso es amarillo_

_-Claro que no, estas viendo mal, es azul claro _

_-No. Es amarillo, los pétalos son amarillos y las son verdes_

_-¿Que dices? Pero si es completamente azul cían_

_-¡Leo! Deja de hacer bromas, sabes que no me gustan tus bromas pesadas_

_-¡Te lo juro! No es ninguna broma, si alguien bromea eres tu por decir amarillo y verde, las plantas son de un solo color_

_-Pero pétalos, tallos y hojas que siempre son verdes_

_-¡Los tallos y las hojas siempre son azules!_

_-¡Verdes!_

_-¡Azules!_

_-¡Verdes!_

_Y así empezaban otra pelea más, hasta que un día simplemente terminó, no se supo mas de Karai a excepción de lo que Leonardo dice acerca de que se encuentra en otro pueblo lejos del suyo.._

_Había ocasiones, despues de la desaparicion de karai, en donde se encontraba plantando rosas en su cabaña, cerca del bosque. Una cabaña completamente azul, y con cosas completamente azules, a excepción de las rosas, aunque el siempre afirma que son de color azul _

_Y si investigas un poco su cabaña, como lo han hecho algunos de sus amigos, encontrarás varias bolsas, también azules y con unas no muy visibles gotas de sangre, pero las bolsas desaparecen al día siguiente, para dar espacio a mas bolsas con cosas extrañamente grandes, las cuales desaparecen al día siguiente...Y así como las bolsas desaparecen, también lo hacen los amigos que las ven..._

_Y mientras la gente seguía desapareciendo, Leonardo se volvía mas demente cada vez. Los rumores decían, que quizás era alcohólico y eso normalemente causa la "demencia temporal" que es justo lo que le pasaba en esos momentos, pero el pequeño detalle, era que el no consumía alcohol, decía que eso afectaba de mala forma, su destreza con las espadas puesto que desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre había querido aprender algun arte marcial, como el ninjutsu, y para eso necesitaba dominar al 110% las katanas_

_Esa solía ser la primera razón, pero con el tiempo esa razón fue que el alcohol dañaba sus cuerdas vocales, cosa que también es cierta, y le impedía lograr un buen canto... Y aquí es donde empieza el egocentrismo..._

_Ya no bastaba con cantar de ves en cuando de forma extraña, ahora cada vez que salía de su cabaña, saludaba cantando a todo el mundo...El ya no hablabla sino cantaba cada oración, cosa que obviamente irritó a los pocos amigos que le quedaban_

_-¡¿Por qué mierda te la pasas cantando ahora?!_

_Esa pregunta, borró la sonrisa que traía desde hace varios días_

_-¿Pero que demon-_

_No le dio tiempo ni de terminar la frase...Leonardo le había atravesado la cabeza con una de sus espadas _

_Supongo que la respuesta, se la llevara a la tumba...Y de hecho así fue..._

_-P-pero ¿Qu-que pasó?- En ese momento se mira las manos y se da cuenta que no solo las manos, sino todo el, esta lleno de 'pintura azul'_

_Ve el cuerpo, y decide sacar la espada de la cara del cadáver_

_-Esto...Es azul...je...jejejeje- Esa oracion fue la primera que no dijo en forma de canto en mucho tiempo. Empezó a formar una risa algo lunática, pero en melodías. Vio la sangre, segun el, 'azul' que estaba en la katana y la lamió, saboreando hasta la ultima gota de alguien que si estaba cuerdo_

_Se acerco al cuerpo y empezó a dibujar, con la sangre, una rosa en un árbol cercano, justamente se encontraban en la entraba del bosque, y al terminar de pintar diviso a lo lejos un saco negro _

_-Jejejeje...Le hace falta algo de color a ese saco...jejeje_

_Se adentra mas en el bosque, en dirección del saco negro, pero repentinamente al adentrarse el camino hasta el saco de alarga y lo ve mas lejos_

_-Jejeje bueno...no tengo nada que hacer...así que..._

_Empieza a caminar en línea recta hasta su objetivo a la vez que tararea una canción _

_A ripe red apple_

_Rolls down the hillside_

_And smashes into tiny bits_

_A freshly dead blue fish_

_Swims around the lake_

_Spitting bubbles, then sinks into the water_

_The clown tells a strange and fascinating fairy tale, built up with lies_

_The frenzied sounds of the accordian, and the audience splitting their sides with laughter_

_Deception takes the form of truth, and the truth is buried in ash_

_This performance somehow becomes the norm, and the pierrot is lost all alone_

_Look out, right behind you is..._

_Look out, right behind you is..._

_A blood-splattered crazy clown_

_Smiling in the darkness..._

_Pero a medida que avanza con la canción, se da cuenta que las hojas de los árboles y arbustos se tornan de un color diferente al que esta acostumbrado a ver_

_-¿Por que las hojas son verdes? jejeje no supieron pintar bien los colores...jejeje_

_De pronto siente sus manos mojadas, las ve y empieza a temblar_

_-¿Que? P-pero esto es s-sa-ngre...creí que era pintura...pintura azul Se gira para correr hasta el cadáver, pero se sorprende al ver que no hay salida, todos los arboles cubren el camino ya nisiquera sabe a donde va ni de donde vino_

_-¿Q-que esta pasando...?- Da una vuelta sobre si mismo para entender lo que pasa, hasta que un intenso dolor le nuble la mente_

_-¡Ahg!- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y cae de rodillas al suelo cubierto de pasto, se toma la cabeza y segundos después vuelve a abrir los ojos para encontrarse a todos los árboles de color azules_

_El dolor se intensifica y los vuelve a cerrar para después abrirlos y ver las hojas rojas_

_El dolor aumenta y cierra por tercera vez las ojos, para después abrirlos y ver todo de un color diferente_

_-¿Rojo...?_

_Todas las árboles, lis ve azules pero con manchas rojas_

_Sigue tarareando la canción en un intento por controlar lo poco de cordura que le queda...si es que alguna vez la tuvo_

_Spitting bubbles, then sinks into the water_

_The clown tells a strange and fascinating fairy tale, built up with lies_

_The frenzied sounds of the accordian, and the audience splitting their sides with laughter_

_Deception takes the form of truth, and the truth is buried in ash_

_This performance somehow becomes the norm, and the pierrot_

_With tears flowing the clown tells of a land entombed in darkness_

_Sigue de rodillas en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados hasta que sale se su ubica una risa, una risa maniática, cantada en varios tonos, era un sonido muy agudo y repentinamente paso a un sonido muy grave, sonaba muy alto y repentinamente pasaba a sonar en un susurro, sonaba muy rápido y repentinamente pasaba a sonar muy despacio. Pero seguía siendo una risa maniática y enloquecedora_

_En un momento para de reír y se mira las manos notando que ahora en su mano derecha en la parte posterior, hay un símbolo en azul, el símbolo de diamante como el de las cartas _

_-¿Cuando apareció esto?...- Empieza a sentirse observado y mira a su alrededor para encontrar a los mismo árboles que según como lo ve, son azules con manchas rojas. Pero entre tanto arbusto y árboles, ve un par de puntos de color verde, es como un cerca jade pero fosforescente_

_Escucha el crujido de las hojas al ser pisadas y aparecen unas manos gigantes parecidas a las de el, decide echarse a correr antes de averiguar que quien era eso, pero pronto tropieza y cae al suelo gracias a una de sus katana que se encontraba en el piso_

_Se levanta y agarra la espada con algo de miedo_

_-P-pero yo no traje mis katanas...Deberían estar en la cabaña..._

_Vuelve a escuchar los crujidos de las hojas y siente como alguien se le acerca por detrás...Se queda estático en donde está, tiene miedo de ver la cara de su acosador y prefiere que lo mate de una vez_

_Pero pasan los segundos, que se convierten en minutos y nada pasa, aun presiente que hay alguien detrás suyo pero por alguna razón le vista verlo sufrir por lo que es quizás sea capaz de hacerle_

_Le vuelve el dolor de cabeza, y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta al mango de la espada para no dejar ver dolor, estando con su posible asesino_

_-...Hehehehehehehe...- Comienza a reír aun con los ojos cerrados y sostiene su katana en forma de ataque_

_-...Hehehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA- Abre los ojos y se voltea para ver empieza a atacar al que esta detrás suyo_

_Un joven tortuga vestido de rojo con ojos color jade y un sonrisa ladeada y psicópata que rápidamente se desvanece al recibir las apuñalas y cortadas de parte de Leonardo_

_Y este en un momento de locura deja de apuñalar inexpertamente para cortarse rápidamente su cuello y caer en un charco de sangre que en sus últimos segundos de vida ve de color azul..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Reporte de la policía_

_Durante la autopsia realizada al joven de identidad desconocida, se confirmó que este sufría de daltonismo, enfermedad visual que consiste en una distorsión de los colores. Se cree que sufría algún tipo de esquizofrenia por lo deteriorado que esta el cerebro...Causado por falta de oxígeno _

_Al final de la autopsia se descubre que en una esquina de su plastrón hay un nombre escrito con lo que parece ser una navaja, un nombre que hasta hoy en día se cree que era el suyo:_

_"Leonardo"_

_. . ._

_Así termina la segunda Alicia, pero le siguen mas por delante..._

_**Gracias por leer! La canción que tararea Leo, es la versión en ingles de crazy clows (payasos locos)**_

_**Les tengo unapregunta:**_

_**Ahora quecomencé las clases, tristemente, voy a olvidar que tengo historias que terminar, así que para organizarme un poco como les gustaría que actualizara:**_

_**-Una Historia cada semana, (cada miércoles)**_

_**-Todas mis historias cada dos semanas, (los fines de semana)**__**  
**_

_**Bye! Y recuerden decirme que lespareció este chapter y cual opción que prefieren**_


End file.
